in it for the long run
by you're my goosepickle
Summary: "So what do you say? Will you be my baby mama?" "Sure, if you promise to never say that again." / in which austin is twenty-four and asks ally to be his surrogate.
1. Chapter 1

He wasn't _not_ happy per say. He just wasn't where he thought he would be at this point in his life. But he did have a lot to be thankful for. He had happy parents who supported him in everything, friends who cared about him, and currently working on finding a record company to publish his music.

It was just that at the age of twenty-four Austin Moon thought he'd be settling down and starting a family. Not having dates that just lead to breakups. But with the path he was going down he would never have the family he wishes to have. If he didn't do something now he'd be alone for his entire life. There just comes a point in a boy's life when meaningless dates just become pointless.

Everyone else in his life was settled down. Trish is engaged to some guy she met online named Jace. Dez had married his high school lover, Carrie, and they currently have two kids. He was now a fifth wheeler of group of friends.

He felt as if there was an empty void in his life. But how was he possibly going to conceive a child without the other half. Because it does "take two to tango." He was having one of his "bro day" with Dez and Jace. This was how everything started.

"Any special lady in your life?" Jace had asked while at the same time Dez asked, "Can we expect little Austin's running around anytime soon?"

Austin had given Dez a weird look before responding, "No it's just me, myself, and I."

The conversation then ended as their food had arrived at the door and one of them went to go pay for it. But even though the conversation was over, the topic still was in Austin's mind.

* * *

It had been weeks since Austin had last hung out with his friends. He had asked if they were busy this weekend hoping maybe to hangout again. But they all said that they were busy with plans their family. So this meant that Austin was going to be spending the day alone.

As he was sitting in his living room playing a video game he couldn't help but feel lonely. It's like he was living in such a big house but it was only him who occupied it. The house was way too empty.

He began referring back to his conversation he had had with the guys. Maybe he what he needed was a little Austin in his home to fill the void in his life. It's not like he was getting any younger. And if he waited any longer he wouldn't have "enough in him."

But how was he going to find a girl to date who would also be the mother of his child? "Hey want to go on a date and then after consummate our love by making a child?" That wasn't a sentence a girl probably wanted to hear on the first date.

Well maybe he didn't need a girlfriend. He could raise a child on his own. But how was he going to create his own child? That's when Austin remembered of his uncle. His uncle isn't a conversationist but as he was getting older he realized how lonely he was getting. So he decided to have a surrogate who could give the other necessary "materials" needed and a nice home for his future child.

That was it! He could hire a surrogate to help conceive him a child. But where was he going to find a surrogate? Was there like a place he went to sign up? Or did he have to set up an advertisement on tv or newspapers?

This was going to take a while.

* * *

He was sat on the small seat where his uncle advised him to sit. After realizing that if Austin wanted a kid of his own he was going to have to do something about it. But since he didn't know how these things worked, Austin had turned to his uncle who had his own child through surrogacy. Hopefully he would be able to answer all the questions he had.

He suddenly heard distant sounds of footsteps become closer and closer. Then his little cousin appeared out of the corner of his eye running towards him. His tiny cousin then jumped right into his lap, giving him a hug.

The two have had a indescribable connection since the day she was born. Countless nights had his uncle calling him when she wouldn't stop crying or go to sleep.

"Hey little one." The little girl just hugged Austin even tighter. As the two started playing "patty-cake" his uncle walked back into the room carrying three cups of hot chocolate.

Austin laughed as he saw his cousin had gotten a mustache from her drink.

"So my nephew, what do we owe this wonderful, unexpected visit to?"

"Well there's something I kind of wanted to talk to you about?" At this point his uncle and his cousin both had their eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I've been thinking and I want to have a baby."

The room was suddenly filled with mixed emotions. Loud squeals and the sound of a spit take was heard.

"Sorry to put a damper in your new found plan but I'm pretty sure that you aren't dating anyone at the moment right?

"Nope"

"Then how do you plan on making this baby?"

"I've been thinking about hiring a surrogate. I was hoping you'd be able to answer my questions about the process."

And answer them he did. Austin must've spent hours talking to his uncle. Well it was also probably due to the fact that he might have, although he'd never tell anyone, played "tea party" with his cousin. What could he say? She promised him he could wear the crown. She **never, ever** let anyone so he had to take this opportunity.

After seeing his uncle and his cousin all Austin could see were children everywhere. As they passed him down the street, as their laughter could be heard from far away, as he went to the hospital to look for candidates for his surrogate. He was beginning to get "baby head." He knew he wanted this. Soon enough there was going to be no going back, not that he'd want to.

But now the search was on for the woman who he would hire to hold his child. That was one weird sentence.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Disney Channel and Austin &amp; Ally.

a/n: this is loosely based of Demi101's story "Friends with Kids" don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. i hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Being an aspiring singer was beginning to paying off. He had applied for a surrogate at a local hospital. Just after a couple of days there were so many women applying that the hospital told him their computer system had crashed. It seemed as if every women in town was opening up their womb for him.

After picking up all the applications Austin realized it was too much for just one person. So he called Dez to come over and help him look over them.

Austin optimism was at an all-time high at the moment. With all these women, he'd find a surrogate in no time...or so he thought.

After just a couple of hours hope was beginning to fade from the boy. They must've looked through most of he applications. None of them had the suitable traits Austin was looking for in a woman.

"What about this one?" Dez asked still hopeful, "she likes sunset walks, collecting sledgehammers, and killi-oh wait."

Austin sighed. At the rate they were going in he would never have a child. How was it possible that all the women weren't "the one"? He didn't consider himself a picky man but he did have standards. Like people who collect sledgehammers? Where do hospitals find these people?

"Let's just put that one to the side. Anyway I'm tired of this. Let's take a break."

"Don't lose hope. You never know, the perfect one could be just around the corner."

They had pushed all the papers away to deal with later. The stress had now disappeared from their bodies as they violently played video games, just like most boys do.

But Austin didn't seem to be focusing and playing as well as usual. The whole "surrogate situation" was filling his mind. He couldn't focus. If he didn't find the right women, he might end up having a child with a criminal.

After winning five games against the boy for the first time ever, Dez thought it'd be best if they went out for food. He didn't know what to do. His friend's sadness was rubbing off to him. He wanted to be able to help but how could he help in _this_ type of situation.

"So," Dez started saying as silence filled the atmosphere, "what you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I'll never had a child or be happy in life," Austin spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh that's cool."

"Dez! That was sarcasm."

"Oh no thanks, I ordered the pizza."

Austin ignored this comment knowing his friend had his comforting moments and his stupid moments.

"Maybe surrogacy isn't for you dude. You can always adopt."

Austin didn't respond. Luckily their food had arrived so the boys dug in.

Austin realized how much a child he was being. Maybe just because he couldn't find someone now doesn't mean he never will. He so many options that he could do. The fact that Dez had spent his day just to help Austin meant a lot.

"Sorry for acting so sad today. Just feeling crappy."

"It's fine. It's understandable. Anyway I'm your 'BFF."

"Sure Dez, your my best friend forever," Austin responded giving Dez a weird look.

"What're you talking about? I meant that I'm your 'best freckled friend'"

Austin smiled at this. Dez always managed to cheer him up in any situation. They went back to eating their dinners. But all of a sudden a loud _clang_ of Dez's fork startled Austin. The next thing that could be heard, but barely, was the same boy whispering _oh shit I almost forgot about Ally_. But luckily Austin heard him.

"Ally? Whose Ally?" Austin asked, "is that another one of your pet ostriches?"

"No she's someone I work with."

"What about her?" Austin was curious as to why his friend would randomly bring up a girl he works with.

"Well the other day we were talking and.."

* * *

He walked away from the broken guitar, which if anyone asked he didn't break. She was at the cash registrar ringing up yet another customer. Luckily it looked as if the busyness of the store was beginning to slow down.

He sat on the counter just because he knew how much it bothered her. Although she didn't seem to notice, it looked as if she was in a trance. Dez even waved a hand in front of her face. So to wake her of this trance he pulled an item out of his backpack. An air horn. But before he could even use it, Ally blinked, accidentally, swinging her arm and smacking him in the face.

She had a shocked look on her face, "oh my gosh! I am so sorry," he accepted the apology as he got up holding his cheek.

"Why're you so out of it today?"

"Well the other day my best friend gave birth to her first child with her husband by her side," she began ranting, "and I was just thinking, what if that never happens for me?"

"Don't worry the _love whisperer_ has a feeling that you'll meet your true love."

"First off, no one calls you that. Second of all, how do you know?"

"Because we all have that special, significant other that were made for."

"It's just that by the age of twenty three I saw myself with a husband and kids," she spoke with sorrow, "I don't what I'll do with my life if I never have kids."

"Well you could always adopt or have a _sperm donor_," with those last words the conversation ended as a customer came out of the blue.

* * *

"So what does Ally have to do with my situation?"

"We're you not listening to my story?" Dez complained, "she could be your surrogate! Then you two could raise a child together!"

Austin looked at Dez with an incredulous look on his face, "what? That doesn't make any sense."

It was Dez's turn to now be shocked, "you're joking right? This makes complete sense. She wants a kid. You want a kid. So just have kid, _together_."

"How do you even know she'd want to? What if she's still looking for her true love?" Austin asked, "and not looking for a guy who wants to just have a baby with her?"

"Well you never know unless you try." Besides you are a handsome man with a respectable income."

This had Austin looking at Dez with the same weird look he seems to always give him. But maybe his friend had a point. What was the harm of trying to ask her? It's not like he had any other choices, especially since the millions of applications were a bust.

"You know what, ask Ally if she'd want to meet me. Maybe she could be the one."

Dez was smiling. His _love whisperer powers _had pulled off yet again. Soon enough he'd become an uncle. Maybe not uncle by blood, but uncle by love.

All while Dez was thinking of all this, Austin obliviously ate his food. After the events from earlier that day he tried not to get his hopes up. He didn't want to get excited over this "Ally" girl just to be set up with disappointment. Especially since Dez was recommending this one. But he'd at least meet her.

What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.

a/n: i hope you guys liked it! review me your thoughts, suggestions, etc. on it. and also i don't know how the surrogacy process works so don't quote me on anything. i just wrote it how i thought it would work best in the story. and also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faovrited, or followed bc each one makes me so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know. What do you wear when you're about to meet a possible surrogate?"

The looks he got from his uncle and friend were answer enough. Dez had set up the date with Ally. They were planned to meet that night at a local diner. Against the instructions he was given, Dez had completely forgotten to mention the whole "surrogate" part. Now Austin was going to have to ask her himself when he goes on the date with her.

Boy, was she in for a surprise.

"Why don't you dress up like yourself?" his uncle said as if it was obvious.

"Because dressing like myself so far has gotten me murderers, ax collectors, and other crazy people," he shouted exasperated, "Ally sounds really awesome so I don't want to drive her away."

"For all you know, she could be crazy too. Dez was the one who recommended her."

"I just don't know. I have a really good feeling about this one."

"Just don't get your hopes too quickly."

"Don't worry. I still have to meet her and see what's she like anyway.

After that Dez ran out of Austin's closet carrying possibly the craziest, most horrendous outfit he owned.

"There is no way I'm wearing that. I have no idea why I even own that."

"I got you this for Christmas," Dez pouted sullenly.

"Did I say I didn't want to wear it? I meant I'd love to wear these colorful, pieces of fabric."

Guess he'd be going to his date dressed as Dez. Oh someone please help him tonight!

* * *

Austin usually wasn't a nervous person. But he had the right to be nervous now. His hands were shaking as he was driving his car. Now as he walks into the restaurant he becomes paranoid. Every woman he sees could possibly be Ally. They could possibly be his future mother of his child.

But the waiter points to the direction to the table with a woman sitting alone. As he walks closer and closer does he actually get a better picture of the woman. She undoubtedly beautiful. She had brown hair with what seemed like a pair of brown eyes.

She doesn't notice him as he walks towards her table. Only when he clears his throat does she look up at him.

"Are you Ally by any chance?" the boy spoke with nervousness.

"Uh, yea, yes I'm Ally Dawson," she held her hand out towards him.

"Hi I'm Austin Moon. But I bet Dez already told you that."

"I kind of figured. Don't take this the wrong way, but you look exactly like him too."

At first Austin was confused by this. But then he remembered how he was dressed and realized what she meant.

"Don't worry. I don't usually dress like this. Dez somehow guilt tripped me into this," Austin confessed as he sat down across from her.

At this the girl laughed. Austin then noticed that his heart jumped a little when he heard her laugh. That sound was one he wanted to hear every single day of his life. But he couldn't get excited or too optimistic just yet.

Luckily the waiter had came by and taken their orders. This gave Austin a few minutes to gather himself.

"So what do for a living?" Ally asked trying to take away the awkwardness in the air.

"I'm currently focusing on making music. I'm not signed to any record company yet. But I'm not one to give up easily," Austin said this meaning it in more than one way.

She smiled and raised an eyebrow, getting his hint at the double meaning, "well how'd you meet Dez?"

"Dez and I have been friends longer than I can remember. We met in kindergarten and the rest is history," he reminisced, "enough about me, what do you do for a living?"

"I work in a music store, Sonic Boom. You might know it because it's in the mall."

Austin was beginning to really like this girl. She was perfect. She was pretty, loved music, and already got along with his crazy friend. But now it was time to get personal.

"So, Ally, do you have any disease, illnesses, or have an obsessions for axes?"

"Excuse me?" the girl looked confused as she tried to comprehend the question.

"You know, just wondering?" Austin said although it sounded more like a question for himself.

"Okay, I guess? Well I don't have any illnesses nor diseases. And I especially don't have any obsessions for axes," she responded with a small smile on her face.

They finished their dinners while continuing their conversation. When they finished Austin asked if she wanted to go to his house. She agreed and at that point the nervousness that had faded away came back into Austin's body.

When they reached his apartment was when he was planning to ask her. He would've asked at the restaurant but if she blew up and made a scene he'd rather not it be in public.

Like a gentleman should, Austin opened Ally's car door for her. He opened the door to his simple apartment. She looked around and seemed somewhat impressed by what she saw.

He told her to sit anywhere while he went to go get them some wine. As she was sitting down with her hands in her lap, she heard distant sounds of laughter become louder and closer.

All of sudden a little girl crashed right into Ally's body. Then who she assumed was the the little girl's dad came running after her. Why did Austin have random people running around in his home?

"Hi there pretty lady," the little girl exclaimed.

"Hi there sweetie. What's your name?"

Just as the little girl's mouth opened to answer the question, Austin walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Ally, do you want white wine or red wi-what are you guys doing here?" Austin said shocked and surprised.

"Do you know these people?" Ally curiously asked.

"Yea, this is my uncle and little cousin."

"Sorry for bothering your date," his uncle apologized again, "we didn't know you were going to bring her home. And we wanted to know how _it_ went."

Austin gave his uncle a look and gesture that told him to leave. As the two quickly scurried out of the door, Austin whispered to his uncle that he'd call him tomorrow and tell him how it all went. With a wink from his uncle and a wave from his little cousin they were out the door, leaving Austin and Ally by themselves.

"I don't really mind," he heard Ally say.

"Huh?"

"I don't mind. White or red wine."

So he poured them both glasses of wine and sat down next to her. She smiled at him as she great fully took the glass.

Austin was beginning to become more excited than nervous. Ally seemed like an amazing person, seemed well with kids, and she had no diseases. Who knew Dez would have been the one to lead him to her?

"So Ally I've had a great night with you. And there was something I was hoping to ask you. But please don't freak out when I do."

"Okay, sure, what is it?" She smiled as if she already knew what he was going to ask.

"Will you be my surrogate and have my child?"

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." "Wait what?"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.

a/n: i hope you guys like it! and by the way, im sorry that it's not very long. i do try to make it as long as i can. but sometimes if i make it too long it seems repetitive.


	4. Chapter 4

The awkwardness in the air could be felt from miles away. Austin stared at Ally trying to see any emotions expressed on her face. By now, he wasn't sure what she was going to say.

She opened and closed her mouth over and over for a good five minutes. Then when she finally got herself together, she began to speak.

"So you never actually had the intention to date me?"

"Well I never really thought about-"

"This whole time you just wanted to ask me be your surrogate?"

"Um, yea, bu-"

"Why would you even think I'd want to do this?"

"Dez told me about a conversation you had with him during work once. That you thought you'd never have a baby," he ranted, "and I've been looking everywhere for a surrogate. It's not like I'm getting any younger and I don't think I'll find the love of my life anytime soon. So he and I figured maybe you'd be perfect to be the mother of my child."

"Why's that," she said still not showing much emotion but seemed intrigued.

"He's told me about how perfect you are with children when you teach them how to play instruments. You don't have a boyfriend, husband, or lover and have the same desire to have children just like me. Most importantly, you don't have an obsession with axes."

She laughed at this. Then she looked as if she was thinking very hardly. Austin hoped she'd say yes. There was no one else, no one better, no one he could imagine but her having his child.

Finally Austin had enough silence and bluntly asked, "So what do you say? Will you be my baby mama?"

"Sure, if you promise to never say that again."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yea, you're right. We're not getting any younger and I want to have a kid before I can't anymore. Anyway you're a great guy and seem like you'd be a great dad too."

"You really think so?" he asked smiling wide.

"Definitely, you're really funny and your little cousin seemed to really love you too."

"Thanks. So anyway I'll pay for everything. The clothes, the doctor's visits, and the procedure."

"Procedure? What procedure?"

"You know. The medical way they put the baby into your stomach," he tried explaining without it sounding weird.

"Oh no. No way is my baby going to be made medically. I figured we'd just do this the old fashion way."

"Really? Are you sure it won't be awkward?"

"I'm having your child, so I'm pretty sure we've past awkward. Anyway it's just sex. It's natural, it's human instincts."

"Yea. Totally normal," Austin said with his voice cracking and him picking his at his collar.

* * *

Later on Ally had left and Austin was once again alone in his apartment. He laid down in his bed thinking about the day. What a day it had been. He was going to have a baby. He was going to be a father. It was overwhelming and exciting at the same time.

His phone had began to ring, so he reached over to see that it was his uncle calling.

"Hey uncle, what's up?"

"Hey Austy. How did your date with the pretty lady go?" It definitely wasn't his uncle.

"Little one? Is that you? Isn't it past your bed time?"

"Maybe. But I wanted to talk to you before bed," this made Austin smile.

"If you need to know, the date went really well little one," Austin sighed sarcastically.

"Are you guys going to get married and have babies?"

"_We are going to have a baby for sure_," he laughed to himself in his head.

Suddenly he heard his uncle's voice in the background. Then his uncle must've taken the phone because he was now talking to him.

"Austin, my boy, am I expecting a great niece or nephew anytime soon or are you expecting restraining order papers instead?"

"Ha you are very funny. Now I know why the funny gene must've skipped a generation," Austin lightly laughed while rolling his eyes, "but incase you were wondering, I'm going to have a baby!"

"This is amazing! I'm so excited for you. She seemed like an amazing girl. But I just have one quick question."

"What is it?"

"Have you told your parents yet?"

Austin hadn't even thought of his parents throughout the entire situation. He had been so caught up in his "baby fever" that it never occurred to him to inform his parents about the whole thing.

He knew telling his mom would be no problem, because she has wanted grandchildren. Maybe at first would she be mad but she'd eventually grow to the idea. But his dad would freak out, go ballistic, and might even want to strangle Austin. He'd tell him that he was throwing his whole life away. Just like how when he told his dad that he was pursing his music career and his dad gave him a lecture.

But no matter what they thought, no one was going to stop from having this baby. Just like how no one stopped him from going after his dream of playing music for a living.

"I haven't told them yet. You don't think there's a chance they'll just be cool with it, right?"

"Not even a little," his uncle said with hesitation.

"Thanks for sugarcoating it," Austin spoke with a sarcastic tone.

"Well my boy, you're not a boy anymore and deserve to hear the truth," his uncle said seriously, "at first they may get mad. May say you're making a mistake. But they'll eventually accept it."

"Is this what happened when you told them you were doing surrogacy."

"Yea, something like that. Your mom almost strangled me to death before your father pried her off of me," this caused Austin to grow quiet of fear, "but now they both grew to the idea and they both love my daughter. I'm sure they'll love yours too."

After a few more minutes of talking Austin and his uncle said good night and hung up. The conversation left Austin wondering what'd it be like when he did tell his parents.

* * *

"Are you sure about this? I don't need to be here when you do this."

"Yea, if you're here my mom can't try to hurt me. She says that it's rude to do in front of guests."

Austin knew the inevitable was bound to happen. He was eventually going to have to tell his parents. For some reason that moment seemed to be that moment. He had called his parents telling them that he'd be coming for dinner and that he was bringing a guest. He never mentioned that he would be telling them that the guest was the future mother of his child.

"Anything I should know about your parents?" Ally asked looking as nervous as Austin.

"My mom can be very touchy and seem kind of loud, but don't worry because that just means she likes you," he explained, "while my dad can be a little mean at times. I usually just tune him out."

"Okay. Yea, this will be fine," she sighed and gulped.

"Yea I'm sure they'll understa-"

"What if they hate me? What if they hate our baby. I don't want our baby to live in that kind of environment."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Calm down. I'm sure they'll be a little mad at first but they definitely won't hate you," he said grabbing her shoulders.

She smiled at him seeming to be a little less nervous. He knocked on the door. _This is it_, he told himself.

His mom appeared at the door with a giant smile on her face. She was quick to screams "hi" at two before reaching over to hug them. Ally looked uncomfortable but after a minute she hugged back, not feeling awkward anymore.

"Come on in. I'm just finishing dinner. But before anything, Austin why don't you introduce me to this beauty you brought with you to dinner?"

"Mom, this is Ally Dawson," he said smiling at her not knowing he was.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Moon," she held her hand out for the mother to shake.

"Oh honey, handshakes are so overrated and call me Mimi," she pulled Ally back in for another hug, "why don't you two go into Austin's old room and I'll call you two down when dinner is ready."

They began walking towards Austin's old room. Then did Ally realize that she still hadn't met Austin's father yet. Come to think of it, she hasn't even seen him in the home yet.

"Sorry about my mom. I forgot to mention that she loves to hug too," he apologized interrupting her train of thought.

"It's okay. So where's your dad? I don't think I remember seeing him."

"He's probably still at work. My parents run a mattress store. You might have seen it before. It's the Moon Mattress Kingdom."

"Oh yea, I have! I always pass it by on my way to work," she smiled as the reached Austin's room.

His room perfectly described him as a person. It was filled with CDs, posters, and smelled just like him. They both went to sit down on his old bed.

"So I'm currently ovulating and think it's best if we have sex tomorrow," she spoke in a blunt voice that shocked Austin.

He looked at her with wide eyes before speaking, "Um, yea, sure what ever works best for you. So we'll do it at my place?"

"I don't think you'd want to do it at mine. My parents will be there because I happen to still to live with them," she said embarrassed.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. If it wasn't for my music career, I'd probably still be living at home," he said trying to comfort her and it worked.

About an hour later the door was heard to open and close. They guessed that Austin's dad arrived home from work. The next thing they knew he was seen looking at them through the door way.

"Hi I'm Austin father, Mike Moon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ally Dawson," she shook his outstretched hand.

"My wife had me come up to tell you guys that dinner is ready. So let's go eat!"

They all sat down and began eating. It was going pretty good and Ally didn't seem to be freaked out by his parents, yet. Then his mom had decided to start talking about embarrassing stories of Austin's past. He face palmed himself on his forehead. Of course his family couldn't be normal for once in his life. At least Ally didn't look horrified or mortified. She actually looked like she was enjoying herself; laughing at the stories. His father was also laughing and smiling, this was a first for Austin. Maybe Ally's presence was enough to change the entire atmosphere of his parent's home.

Feeling like it was the perfect moment Austin cleared his throat. Everyone looked at his direction and Ally had a face of realization. Then she turned back towards Austin's parents just like he was.

"So Ally and I have something to tell you," he started off, "we're not dating."

"I knew he wasn't good enough to get a girl like her."

"Dad! Anyway we came here tonight to tell you that we're not dating but we are going to have a baby together."

Then pain surged through Austin's arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"How could you get this precious, innocent girl pregnant before marriage? I thought we raised you better than that," his mother screamed at him.

"What? Oh wait, I worded that wrong. We are going to try to have a baby together. I realized that I'm ready to have a baby," he explained, "uncle told me about the surrogacy process. Then Dez lead me to Ally. She also has the desire to have a child."

"Are you both sure you want this? A baby is a lot of responsibility."

"Mrs. Moo-I mean Mimi, we both know we're ready and I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't feel comfortable with this."

His mom didn't say anything but seemed pleased by the answer almost as if she was comprehending it all.

"If you both are sure you want to do this, then I'll support it the whole way through. I'm going to have a grandchild!" she squealed, while Austin and Ally laughed at this.

Then suddenly everyone remembered about Austin's dad who had been quiet throughout the whole confrontation.

"Dad? Say something," Austin pleaded scared by the quietness.

"I'm happy for you."

"Huh?" they all said simultaneously.

"I'm happy you're going to have a baby."

"Are you alright dad? Maybe you need to lie down."

"I feel fine. I'm just glad you're making this decision as an adult. And especially with such a sweet girl," Ally blushed at this.

"Thanks dad."

"I know we have our fights at times. But you're my son and I'll love you no matter what you do. Hopefully you'll be the best dad you can be."

Everyone continued eating their dinner. After they all sat down in the living room talking to get to know Ally better. Austin looked over at Ally and she looked at him at the same time. They smiled to each other before she engaged back into a conversation with his mother.

They were really going to be doing this. They were going to have a baby together. Man was this going to make one good story one day. They were in it for the long run.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.

a/n: i incorporated the title and didn't even plan it! ha cool. and somehow manage to make this chapter a little longer. so hopefully you guys liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Telling Ally's parents, in Austin's opinion, wasn't as bad he thought it was going to go. Although after she told them her dad attempted to try to strangle him. Fortunately Ally and her mom managed to pry her dad off of Austin.

It was a couple of minutes of just sitting in silence before anyone said anything. Her dad had apologized to Austin for his mean actions, the boy had simply nodded his head in acceptance. The parents had later said that they would support the two no matter what.

Now having the approval of both sets of parents made them feel better about what they were about to do. It relived some of the unspoken stress that came with this situation. There were so many problems they had yet to deal but they'd wait until they got down that road to talk about them.

After having that awkward moment with her parents, Ally had decided it'd be best to hang out at Austin's apartment. When they got there she sat back at the same couch as she did when he asked her to be his surrogate.

"So I was thinking that when you do get pregnant and once the baby is born, if you wanted, you should live with me in my apartment."

"Are you sure? I would hate to be a burden to you."

"Ally I'd love to have you here. This apartment is too empty for just one person. You wouldn't have to live here forever, but just as long as you want to."

"Okay I'd like that," she smiled and it him smile too, "so are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah for what?" he said curiously not getting the point she was trying to get across.

"So that we can get on with the _baby making,_" she hinted putting emphasis on the last two words.

"Oh, um, yea sure. Tomorrow works for me. What do you say seven pm at here my apartment?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"I don't want to make anything awkward but I do have one quick question," he said unsure of himself, "have you ever had sex before?"

The girl began to blush and playing with her fingers, "Yea, I have. But none of them were really that good to be honest. How come?"

"I just want to know what I have to live up to and I really wouldn't want to remember hurting you while we make our baby."

"What about you, have you ever had sex?"

"I've had my fair share of it is a good way to put it," he confessed, "but seriously none of them have been good? Not even a little?"

"Nope. None of them seemed to know what they were doing."

"Well lucky for you I know what I'm doing. Now I'm going to make it my life's mission to make you feel good and get you pregnant."

Her blush reddened even more than it had been. If she got any hotter her face might explode. As embarrassed as she was, she was also touched by his concern and sincerity. She knew at the moment she made the right decision agreeing to having him father her first child.

* * *

The next day Austin took off from work to be able to prepare everything. He was setting up dinner and dessert for later that night. Although what they were going to be doing after could also constitute as dessert.

He made sure the no one was going to be interrupting him. He informed his uncle of his _serious business_ and made sure he wouldn't visit anytime during the night. Oh, how awkward it would've been if his uncle and little cousin interrupted him in the process of making a baby. He also made sure that Carrie kept Dez busy that night to avoid any **more** weird moments from the red-head.

The most shocking thing about it all is he didn't feel nervous at all. He felt like he was ready for this. He wondered if Ally felt the same way he did or if she was currently freaking out.

The only part of tonight that was probably getting him a little nervous was wanting her to enjoy it. After their conversation and finding out none of the guys she's been with have pleasured her was infuriating to him. She deserved the best and deserved to feel like the best. He was going to be pulling out all of the stops.

That included four play, teasing, and other sexual things. Austin had found throughout his years things that pleasured the women he's been with. The last thing he wanted out of all this was to find out that she wasn't enjoying it. She was going to be blessing him with a child, so the least he could do was make it the most memorable time of her life.

Because he knew he would remember and enjoy it. He was a guy after all.

* * *

"Flowers, check. Dinner, check, and wine, check," he said checking off everything in an internal checklist.

He went into his room to look over his outfit one more time. He tried his best to make sure everything was perfect. He took deep breaths.

"This is just another date. We're going to have sex and have baby. Totally normal," he told himself sarcastically.

Just then did he hear the doorbell ring. He took one last final deep breath before going to answer it. When he answered it a giant smile appeared on his face.

There she was with the same, matching giant smile. She was gorgeous, stunning, and so many other other adjectives. Austin couldn't even put into words how wonderful she looked. It seems like she also was pulling out all the stops.

"Hey," he breathed out still smiling.

"Hi, sorry if my outfit is kind of slutty. My friend picked it out," she said pulling the dress down a little.

"Oh it's okay. You look amazing in it and anyway it's coming off at the end of the night anyway. Right?" he joked.

She laughed moving past him into his apartment. He saw his whole setup and turned to him.

"You made dinner? You know you didn't have to," she gushed at his kindness. She was impressed. Most guys would usually like to get straight to the good stuff.

"I didn't mind. I want this night to be perfect. So why don't we start dinner?" he said pulling out her chair for her.

She blushed as she sat down in her chair and he went to sit down across from her. She smiled and look down at her plate of food. She would be lying if she said she wasn't getting hungry looking at it.

"So did you actually cook all this?" she questioned taking a bite of it.

"Well I may have a little secret. I may or may not have ordered this from a take out place across the street," he whispered and she laughed.

"So your prepared for tonight right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have condoms don't you?"

"Ally, you do know to make a baby you don't use condoms right?"

"Oh yea. Sorry it's a force of habit," she face palmed herself and luckily Austin didn't use this against her to embarrass her.

"Oh! Almost forgot," Austin said as he went into the kitchen and brought back two glasses of wine with him.

"Ah yes! What kind of dinner before baby making would this be if there wasn't any alcohol?" Ally joked sarcastically.

They continued eating until their plates were clean of all of the food. After that they sat down on the couch. The air in the room suddenly became tense. They knew this was it. It was going to happen.

"So before we do anything, I just want to make sure one last time," Austin said, "are you sure want to do this? Because once we start there's no turning back."

She sat closer next to him so that he could clearly hear what she was about to say, "if I wasn't sure that I wanted this I wouldn't be here right now," she reassured him.

It was then did Austin realize how much closer Ally was to him. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back without hesitation. The feeling they were both getting in their bodies was indescribable. It was a feeling neither of them have felt before, but they both liked it.

Austin carried her bridal style to his bedroom because he thought it'd be much better than the couch. Impressively he did it without breaking their kiss. Once he got to his room he kicked shut the door with his foot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.

a/n: i hope you guys liked it! thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed. the positive feedback is making me so overwhelmed in a good way. and fyi i don't write smut scenes i can only read them hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa," they both said as their heads fell onto the pillows on the bed.

They had just had sex. Ally wasn't going to lie, it was the best she has ever had. He made her feel ways she never felt in her life and she loved every second of it. He definitely fulfilled his promise to the maximum.

But Ally wasn't the only one who felt this way. Austin had been with a handful of women in his life but they didn't compare to Ally. If he could've done it with her forever, he would.

They were both laying down in bed recovering from their previous actions.

"So do you think we just made a baby?" Ally asked still having to catch her breath.

"I don't know, maybe? But we should do it again to increase our chances," Austin said convincingly. Although Ally would've complied no matter what.

In a matter of seconds they were back at it like a couple of bunny rabbits.

* * *

Austin had woken up to find his arms around Ally. He smiled to himself while tightening his hold on her. He saw that she was smiling in her sleep. Who wouldn't be smiling after a great night and part of morning of sex? They probably did it about five times before they both collapsed of sleepiness and satisfaction.

He was surprised he even woke up after all of it. Although he felt quite refreshed and happy. Almost as if he was a new person in a new body.

While he was awake he thought he might as well make breakfast. He tried to find a way to get out of bed without waking Ally. He gently took her arms off from where they were wrapped around his waist. Then he placed her head back onto her pillow. He saw how she shivered in her sleep so took the blanket and placed it so it covered her naked body. The blanket had fell off of the bed during their _actions_. During the night their body heat radiated had kept them warm so they never noticed it was missing.

He put on his boxers from last night that he found in an awkward position on the doorknob.

"I hope she likes pancakes because that's all I can make without burning the apartment down," he spoke to himself.

As he was making them, he felt arms suddenly go around his waist. Luckily he recognized them and instantly knew who it was. The thing was that it wasn't weird, and he almost felt better when he felt her arms go around him.

"Good morning," he smiled, "how do you feel?"

"Very sore but I'm okay."

"So do you feel pregnant yet? Think there's a baby there?" he asked excitedly.

"Austin I can't tell right away. I'm have to wait for at least a month before I'll be able to tell."

"We'll just in case you are eat a lot so that our baby will be fed," he said passing her a plate of around ten pancakes.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to eat anything that huge in my entire life," she said gawking at the food.

"More for me," he took her plate and gave her another plate with a couple of pancakes. She went into the kitchen to grab them a couple of drinks.

"I hope you don't mind I got us a couple of glasses milk," when she got there he had devoured half of the pancakes. She will never understand boys and their stomachs.

"Anyway," she began sitting down and began eating her breakfast, "to increase our chances even more we should do this every month when I'm ovulating."

"I'd love that!" he quickly said, "I mean, yeah, sure, for the baby."

Ally chose to ignore that little moment to save Austin a little embarrassment. They continued talking and eating breakfast. It felt as if this was normal for the two of them. As if they had been doing this for months already. They were comfortable with each other.

After last night they were more than comfortable around each other.

* * *

Later on they were laying around on Austin's couch watching reruns of old shows. Ally had taken the day off knowing that the day before would make her too worn out and tired to have the will to go to work.

Austin still couldn't get last night off of his mind. He loved it but the part that was getting him skeptical was what she thought of last night. He hoped that he had fulfilled his promise and her expectations.

Having enough of curiosity he just decided to ask her, "did you enjoy last night?"

She looked surprised at the question but didn't hesitate to answering him, "yeah I did," she stopped for a second to think about her next words, "it was probably the best I've ever had."

He got really giddy at her words, "really?"

"Yep, you did moves I've never encountered and made me orgasm more than I have my entire life," she said dreamily, "what about you? Did you have fun and enjoy last night?"

He looked at her with an incredulous look that she never noticed because she was looking at her lap. He decided to play around with her a bit.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Yeah, honestly," she said getting nervous.

"It was the best I've ever had my entire life," he said moving in closer to her.

They were smiling at each other never noticing how much smaller the space between them getting.

Suddenly Ally backed away, "can I go take a shower?"

"Um, yeah, go ahead," he said surprised that she had ruined the moment they were having, "can I join?"

"Let's go"

"What?" he asked not knowing whether she was being serious or not.

"Let's go," she repeated, "are you joining me in the shower or what"?

"Are you being serious?"

"The most serious I've ever been. Anyway this is just to help increase our chances even more of a baby," she hinted that knowing it wasn't the real reason.

"Yea..for the baby," he slowly said as he followed Ally into his bathroom where they got down and nasty.

* * *

It has been a few months since the two had began sleeping together. Every time he asked Austin always received the same answer, that Ally still hasn't been feeling any symptoms of being pregnant.

Every single month whenever Ally was ovulating they would get together, have dinner, and then go at it like animals. They told their friends and parents that they solely did it with the purpose of having a child. Although they knew that there was another reason, that it was just so damn good.

Ally never knew sex could be so good. She always thought that people just overestimated it. But it turns out that all she needed was the right guy to show her what she had been missing.

They two had gotten to get to know each other so much better. They loved to hang out even when they didn't need to. No matter how different their personalities were they loved one another's company.

Ally had came over to Austin's apartment so they could have breakfast together. He had finished making the same pancakes he always makes. But Ally never seemed to mind eating the same thing over and over.

"Here are your stacks of pancakes," Austin jokingly said handing her a plate that had about ten pancakes. After their first morning together, whenever he made breakfast he would always do the same "ten pancake" bit.

Except this time was different because she actually accepted the pancakes and began to eat them. She stopped her vigorous eating to see him looking at her with a shocked look.

"What?" she questioned with a muffled voice due to the large amount of food in her mouth.

"Are you feeling alright?" he said still with a shocked looked on his face, "you usually never take that many pancakes from me. You said you'd never be able to eat that much."

"I feel fine. I guess I have more of an appetite today," she laughed. He ignored his doubts and carried on making his own plate of pancakes.

Later on they were still in Austin's apartment except there were more people. Yes, they do hang out with other people they have not stopped being social. Dez, his wife, and kids had decided to stop by. It made Ally happy to see the family again. When Trish had heard of this little "get together" her and her husband had also went by.

At first Austin was worried about how to the girls would get along. When they first met each other Trish had immediately pulled Ally into a hug just like his mother had done. Ally had had the same shocked look in her face.

In the middle of talking and laughing Ally had gotten a horrible feeling in her stomach. She excused herself as she rushed into the bathroom. She had quickly shut and locked the door before rushing to the toilet. She had puked all the contents that were in her body.

She didn't understand why this was happening. Maybe she just ate too many pancakes this morning.

"Yeah, that's probably what it is. The pancakes," Ally thought to herself as she kept emptying the contents in her stomach into the toilet.

Suddenly Ally heard knocking coming from the door. Then she heard a voice, Austin's voice. He asked if she was okay. She stopped puking for a minute to respond back saying that she was fine. He again chose to ignore the doubts coming from his mind and went back to his friends.

Ally got herself together and brushed her teeth with a toothbrush she kept in his bathroom before going back out. The sickness had passed through her and she felt much better. Everyone seemed concerned about her health, especially Dez. But she reassured them that she was fine.

* * *

When everyone had left, later on towards the night, Austin had convinced Ally to sleep over. The sickness feeling had came back. Austin thought it'd be best if she just stayed the night so he could look after her, as a friendly gesture of course.

They had a mini debate with each other over who be sleeping on the couch and who would get the bed. But eventually the two had come up with a compromise, that they both just sleep on the bed. Ally was laid down on the bed rubbing her aching stomach. She just told herself that it was just the pancakes, although she was starting to have a harder time believing herself.

Austin had told her to wait while he went out of the bedroom. He returned with what looked like a wet towel, one of his shirts, and one of his boxers. He handed the clothes to her telling her change into them. She went into the bathroom and blushed when she looked at herself wearing his clothes. They were comfy just like him.

She walked back into the bedroom and laid back down. Then she felt the wet towel being placed on her forehead. As she was opening her eyes to question what was going on, Austin had scolded her telling her to just keep her eyes closed and relax. She sighed trying the get comfortable and relax.

"This is usually what my mom would do whenever I wasn't feeling well," he explained.

He then started rubbing her stomach soothingly. It made her feel so much better. She has probably said it a bunch of times, but she still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten to meet and know him. Most guys could give a rat's ass when a girl is feeling sick. But here he was putting wet towels on forehead and rubbing her stomach.

"Are you starting to feel better?" he asked whispering.

"Yeah thanks for doing this," she said out loud, "hopefully this stomach flu is gone by tomorrow thought because I hate bothering you."

"You didn't ask me to do this for you. I did this voluntarily because I wanted to. So don't feel bad."

She smiled despite her eyes being closed. She'd _probably_ feel better in the morning. The pancakes would _probably_ be out of her system by then. Everything would _probably_ be okay.

Sometimes little things mean much more and have a bigger meaning than it seems. But everything was _probably_ fine. She told herself this as she fell asleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.

a/n: i hope you guys liked it! it's extra long again too, i have no idea how that happened. you guys have no idea how happy the feedback makes me. don't forget to follow, review, and favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with her. It has been a few days since she's began to feel unwell. She stayed over at Austin's apartment the first night but then decided that she didn't want to burden him. She made up an excuse saying that she felt better.

She's been taking a few days off of work thinking maybe she just hasn't been getting enough sleep. But leaving Dez alone to tend to Sonic Boom never is a great idea. Over the span of days of her absence Dez had managed to drive her father, the owner of the store, to madness. He called her asking if she felt better. She almost was going to say that she still wasn't feeling well but his voice sounded so desperate. This is how she ended up going to work the next day.

She puked in the morning like she has been everyday. It's almost like it's becoming regular routine. She had a feeling that it wasn't Austin's pancakes making throw up. On top of that she's found herself with more of an appetite. But she just assumed that was due to the amount of food shed throw back up in the morning.

"I don't know what it is," she ranted to Dez, "I've been throwing up, eating a lot, and waking up later than usual."

"You know, those symptoms sound very familiar to me but I don't know where I've heard them before," he wondered out loud stroking his chin.

"What if I caught a disease? What if I'm dying? Am I going to die?" she screamed shaking her fellow worker's shoulders.

"Pregnancy symptoms!"

"What?" Ally asked obviously confused by the sudden outburst.

"When Carrie was pregnant she had the same symptoms. She puked all the time, she ate a lot, and was constantly moody."

"I never said I was moody," she said with a blank face.

"Um, yeah, neither did I," he nervously stuttered.

Ally chose to ignore her coworker's indirect insult towards her. She was in a different train of thought. Could she be pregnant? As she kept thinking about the past few days her excitement increased. This is what they've been wanting and waiting for. She might actually, finally be with baby.

But she wouldn't get happy too soon. She'd have to take a pregnancy test first before confirming anything to anyone.

Later that night Ally bought pregnancy tests at a local store before driving over to Austin's apartment. The one who rung up her buyings gave her a weird look. It's might, possible, maybe is because she bought ten different tests. Better safe than sorry.

Ally contemplated doing the tests with Austin there with her. She decided he deserved to share this possible, gigantic moment with her. She was filled with so much joy that she didn't bother calling the possible new father before going his apartment. So when she arrived to his home she was greeted with a shocked face. But it was a happy, shocked face.

"Ally what're you doing here?" he asked glad to see her.

"Remember how I haven't been feeling well lately," she began to explain, "well I think I may have found the reason why."

"What is it?" he asked not knowing what it was making her so sick.

She pulled out one of the pregnancy tests out of the grocery bag. The look on his face was a mixture of a million emotions. He looked happy, shocked, excited, and many other emotions. Then he smiled at her with all his teeth that it looked as if his mouth would fall off any second.

He followed her as she made her way to the bathroom. He almost went in with her too but she scolded him from it and told him to wait outside.

As she opened the box and stared at the stick in front of her the realization hit her. This could be it. She could be having a baby. The moment she has been waiting for her entire life could actually be happening. She did as the instructions told her to do and laid it down on the sink when she finished. She had to wait a few minutes before the results came. So she decided to inform Austin that they'd have to wait before he got worried. Maybe he'd mistake her prolonged absence for something like her falling into the toilet or something possibly more ridiculous.

As she opened the door and stepped out she was presented with Austin standing there. He looked at her with his eyes wide in anticipation that was asking her, "so?"

"We have to wait a few minutes before the results come through," she spoke anxiously.

"I can't believe this. We might actually be having a child. For all we know there's one growing inside you right now," he said while rubbing her stomach softly. She smiled at this action.

They continued talking until Ally informed Austin that the three minutes needed to wait have passed. They both walked into the bathroom in front of the sink. The test was placed face-down on the counter, although no one bothered yet to pick it up. The two both continued to stare at it, neither of them motioning to pick up the test.

Austin then reached over to pick up the pregnancy test. When he did he continued to stare at it without even muttering a word. Ally looked at his face to try to pick out any emotion but he was masking them really well.

"So, am I, _we_ pregnant?" he looked over at her with a sad look.

"You're going to have to tell your parents your moving out for a little while," he said as the confusion on her face appeared, "because we're having a baby!"

He then flipped the test over for her to be able to see the two "pink lines". Ally randomly started jumping in excitement in the bathroom with Austin. He picked her up around her waist and hugged her, lifting her a few feet off of her own two feet.

"I can't believe it! Austin we're going to have a baby!" happiness was all that could be heard and felt in the room.

"I know this is amazing. Do you realize there is a live human growing in you right now?" he said placing her back on the ground but his arms never leaving her waist.

The two of them looked at each other for a few minutes taking it all in. This was it. They were having a baby.

"We're having a baby," the two of them thought as both of their hands touched, placed at her stomach, the place where their child was growing.

* * *

After the night Ally found out she was pregnant she immediately made an appointment with her doctor to have an ultrasound done. Luckily, Austin didn't have work that day so he went with her.

The car drive was had a happy aura. They had decided not to tell anyone yet until a little later on towards the pregnancy. Just because they knew it was better to wait a while because of the chance of having a miscarriage early on. Although they both hoped they would not have worry about that.

The two were pulled out of their thoughts by a nurse who guided them into a room. The nurse left the room and told them the doctor would be in a few minutes. Ally sat down on the bed next to the machine that would soon be used to see the child she was holding.

"Are you nervous?" Ally pondered towards Austin as he sat in a chair next to the bed she was sitting on.

"I'm kind of nervous to see what the baby looks like. But I know when I see it all of the fear will fade away," he softly spoke smiling in a distance before looking back at her, "but I'm own to ask, are you nervous?"

"Maybe it makes me a bad person, but I am. What if there's something wrong with the baby or me? What if I do one thing wrong and ruin it all for the both of us? What if-," she never got to finish her sentence before the boy beside her interrupted her.

"Hey everything will be fine. It's okay be a little worried from time to time. We just have to take it all one step at a time. So just take a deep breath because everything will be fine," he said rubbing her back as she took said deep breath.

A few minutes after the mini outburst, the doctor knocked on the door before walking in. They had introduced each other to own another before getting down to what they had came for. The doctor turned off the lights and turned on the ultrasound machine.

Ally was told to pull her shirt up and her pants down a little and she did as told. She was warned of the cold get the doctor told her she was about to apply. Ally shivered slightly as Austin chuckled beside her.

The room became quiet and had a serious atmosphere as the doctor began using the wand. She was rubbing it around Ally's stomach in search of where the baby was. The doctor stopped and smiled when a loud pumping sound filled the room.

"Is that..," Austin asked so in shock that he couldn't barely finish his own sentence.

"That's the baby's heart beat," the doctor confirmed as the two parents listened not being able to put their thoughts to words, "everything seems to be fine. You look like you're about three months along. Do you have any questions for me?"

"I think we're both good right?" Ally said as Austin nodded his head in agreement," but just incase are there any pregnancy books you'd recommend?"

The doctor gave them a list of books, before saying goodbye, but suddenly remembered something she forgot.

"Oh and here are the pictures from the ultrasound," she said handing them the pictures in her hand.

The two looked curiously at the pictures that they didn't even hear the doctor as she said her farewell again. Ally scheduled an appointment for next month as Austin stood beside her still bewildered at the photographs he held in hands.

"It seems so real now. I mean hearing the baby's heartbeat. Seeing pictures of the baby," she said practically jumping in her seat.

"I know! I'm so glad you're the one I'm doing this with. I can't imagine anyone else being the mother of my child," Austin gushed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Me either. I'm really grateful that I met you Austin."

They spent the rest of the day staring at the ultrasound and speaking into Ally's stomach.

Their lives were just getting started.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.**

**a/n: i really don't like how the second half of this chapter turned out. oh well. hope you guys liked it! btw if you guys could start reviewing what you want to child/children be. bc i currently don't know and want insight. also to the guest who reviewed for me to update "not broke don't fix it", im working on it right now!**

**also this story has 6,000 views! that makes me so happy bc i never expected this story to do so well. so thank you all so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Be careful with that box," she scolded, "it has all of my books in it."

"No wonder it's so heavy. I thought maybe you had a box of bricks just to torture me," the boy complained.

The soon to be parents had decided that it was finally time to tell all of their friends, family, and relatives that they were having a baby. Everyone had a positive reaction apart from a few distant relatives.

Now that Ally was pregnant, Austin had decided it was also the perfect time to move in together. So they were currently moving all of Ally's belongings from the rental truck into Austin's apartment.

"Why do you have a box of books anyway?"

"Oh please. Books are education. I bet you don't own one book, educational magazine, or pamphlet," she smirking at him.

"Well the porno magazines under my bed say otherwise," he rebutted smirking back at her.

"Ew that's gross! You better throw those out before this baby arrives," she said punching in the arm.

"Ow! Ally I was just kidding," he said holding on to his arm that now hurt, "everyone knows I keep all of them at my parent's house."

She went in to punch his other arm but he moved away, "I was just kidding again."

Austin made sure to take out the box under his bed and throw it away when Ally wasn't looking. That could've been awkward.

* * *

Once they were done unpacking the two were just laying around on the same couch. The couch where Austin asked Ally to be his surrogate. The couch where his cousin bumped into Ally on their date. The couch where Ally agreed to be his surrogate.

"Have you told your uncle and little cousin yet about the pregnancy?"

"Actually I haven't. Must've crossed my mind with all the things going on," Austin realized.

"We should tell them over dinner!" Ally exclaimed getting excited, "we can have them over, make dinner, and then tell them!"

They hadn't had anyone over yet. Most likely because they had **just** finished settling in. But Austin didn't mind. Like they say "happy wife, happy life". Except Ally wasn't his wife, she was just a girl he had purposely gotten pregnant.

"That's a amazing idea," he said smiling at the idea, "I'll call them right now."

* * *

Austin sneakily tried to look at the current happenings in the kitchen. But when he opened the door, not even an inch, he was met with the cold, hard glare Ally was giving him.

"Hey Ally!" Austin tried to coolly play off, "I was just coming to see how the baby was doing."

"The baby is the same as the last three months," she said with her hands on her hips, "well except for the fact that it's been going a head, body, and brain."

"I actually meant that I came to talk to the baby."

"Be my guest," she shrugged.

He awkwardly moved from his place on the ground to onto his feet, "hi baby. It's your dad here. Can you tell that I'm your dad already?"

"Have you not been reading those baby books I bought for you?"

"Ally, please, I'm talking to our child," he said quickly before looking away to avoid her glaring face, "as I was saying, daddy loves you so much. And hopefully you aren't hungry in there. Hopefully you can eat whatever it is that your mom is cooking."

"Austin I told you that you have to wait for the food to be done cooking," she explained, "and please stop using our child as an excuse go get away with your troubles."

He walked back to the couch where he waited for his uncle and little cousin to arrive. Although as he did, he had a pout and walked as a disappointed child would.

Then the loud sound of the doorbell rang throughout the apartment. Austin got up to go answer it since Ally was busy in the kitchen. Sudden little arms around his legs. He smiled as he picked up his little cousin to hold her in his arms.

"Hey little one. How are you?"

"I'm good Austin. I missed you a lot," she said burying her face in his shoulder.

"Austin, my boy, where is this mysterious girl you keep telling me about?"

"Hi, sorry, I was in the kitchen just cooking our dinner for tonight," then Ally was seen running out of the kitchen to meet Austin and their guests at the door.

"That's alright dear. I'm Austin's uncle and the little girl he's carrying is my daughter. Although you probably remember us from a while ago," his uncle introduced going to shake her hand.

"Yeah, yes, of course I remember you and this little cutie," she laughed tickling the girl's stomach causing her to have a laugh attack in Austin's arms before shaking his uncle's hand, "I'm Ally Dawson, by the way."

"Ah yes! I have heard many good things about you. My nephew here never stops speaking about you."

"Uncle!" Austin said embarrassingly.

"Ha don't worry it's nothing to be embarrassed about," she laughed at his reaction, "I better get back in the kitchen to finish cooking dinner."

The other three had moved over to the couch where they talked. Well more like Austin and his cousin played "patty cake" while his uncle talked his ears off. After about twenty minutes Ally had announced to them that she was finished. They all moved into the dining room to begin eating. Austin and Ally sat next to each other while his uncle and little cousin sat across from the two.

It was no surprise when they began eating that the food was delicious. Ally was a perfectionists and cooking was one of her many talents. She could cook water and somehow make it taste wonderful and leaving him wanting more.

"This food is wonderful! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" His uncle questioned.

"I taught myself," she said happy with the compliment.

"Figures," Austin thought to himself as he continued eating the food.

"So what is this whole dinner about?" his uncle questioned them.

"Well we have important news for you two," Austin said in a fake-serious voice. His uncle and little cousin looked nervous and scared at the pause in his voice, "Ally's pregnant!"

There was a moment silence as they comprehended what was just told to them. Then this sudden uproar of noise of excitement and happiness could be heard from miles away.

But then everyone became silent when they heard a small voice say, "where do babies come from?"

"You know what, I think I'm feeling sick. I'm going to go to the bathroom," Ally said rushing out of the possible awkward situation.

"Uh, wait up, I'll help you in there," Austin ran after giving his uncle a look that read "sorry not sorry".

"So where do babies come from daddy?"

"Um.."

* * *

Austin was resting in bed, but not feeling tired enough to fall asleep yet. A knock on his bedroom door had him sitting up on his bed. He already knew who it was but what surprised him was how she was still up at this time at night. He said _"come in"_ loud enough for her to hear. Then she, Ally, opened the door and walked into his room.

"Hey what're you still doing up?" he asked questioning her sudden presence.

"I know this may be weird. But I can't seem to sleep and was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight," she asked before she began to rant, "I seem to fall asleep faster when you were there in bed with me."

"So you're saying I bore you to sleep?" he joked.

"Well no, I'm just saying that-" she rambled obviously not understand the joke.

"Ally, don't worry, I was just kidding. Come on in," he said moving himself over to the right side of the bed and patting the spot next to him.

She moved and lied down next to him, then turned to look at him, "today was a good day."

He turned to be facing her, "yea it was."

"Austin do you honestly believe we can do this. Have a baby?"

"Not everyone can do it. But if anyone can I know we can do it right," she smiled at his answer and look down at her growing stomach. They both place their hands on it.

Later that night Austin woke up not knowing what time it was but knew it was too early for anyone to be awake. He looked to his left and saw Ally cuddling him. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her legs tangled with his. They had both fallen asleep some point during the night talking.

He untangled her arms and legs from his and wiggled down so his head was next to her stomach,"hi there baby," he stopped when Ally moved in her sleep.

He started again when she stopped, "it's your daddy again. I just want to say how much I love you. I can't wait to meet you and I promise I'm going to be the best father ever. I'm going to teach you how to play music, play with you, and keep you away from boys."

He went back to laying down and cuddling Ally as he went back to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel.**

**a/n: sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. school has been hard but luckily i have spring break this week. not sure how i feel about this chapter. i've had writer's block but hopefully the next chapter will be better. hope you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Psst, Austin, are you awake?"

Austin groaned as he rolled onto his side. He opened his eyes to find Ally still laying next to him. He groaned again, closing his eyes trying to get more sleep.

"Austin," she said now shaking him and dragging out the "n" in his name.

Fully awake, he looked at the clock on the table next to him to see that it was very early in the morning. He then turned his body back around to once again be facing the pregnant brunette who was awake, for who knows what reason.

"What're you even doing awake this early?" he asked with wide eyes.

"I was sleeping when I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom. I tried going back to sleep but couldn't because I started craving ice cream," she explained with a pout that Austin could never stay mad at.

"Then why don't you eat ice cream from the freezer?"

"Because I'm craving chocolate ice cream, which you don't have," she said with the pout still on her face, "so I was wondering if you could go out to the store and get me some?"

"Ally," he said dragging out the end of her name like she had before, "most of the stores are probably close by now. Where am I supposed to buy you ice cream this early in the morning?"

"Please," she begged, "this is what our baby wants. Are you going to deny our baby of the food it wants?"

Austin groaned knowing that she had persuaded him. Even though they both knew he'd do anything for the two of them, Ally and the growing baby in her belly. He moved to get up but a sudden feeling of tiredness fell over him and caused him to fall off the bed. Ally looked over to see if he was alright. When he reassured her that he was fine she went back to laying down on her side of his bed.

"Your help and support is very overwhelming," he sarcastically spoke to her still laying on the ground. After a minute of just laying he decided to stand up and began getting ready to head to the store.

As he passed Ally who was still laying on the bed, she gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back not being able to stay mad at her for too long. She was too adorable and a dork in_ a good way_, or adorkable.

Austin couldn't help but grateful that in Miami and that it was the twenty first century. Because he didn't know what'd he'd do if there were no stores open. Luckily there were many so he stopped at the first one he spotted. Unfortunately when he got to the frozen section he couldn't find any chocolate ice cream. Which he found crazy because how could there not be at least one tub of chocolate ice cream?

He didn't let that bother him as he drove to the next nearest, open supermarket. He again went inside and walked to the frozen aisle. And yet again there was no chocolate ice cream.

Hours later after going to different supermarkets, he realized he was never going to find any chocolate ice cream. He even got so desperate he resorted to going into gas stations to look for some. Unfortunately there wasn't.

By the time he had given up, Austin realized that it was late enough in the morning that some frozen yogurt places had to be open. He practically crawled into the frozen yogurt store of exhaustion. He ran to the counter where the worker stood there with wide eyes in shock.

"Please tell me you have chocolate flavor," he pleaded practically on his knees.

"Um, yea, we have tons kinds of chocolate flavors," she pointed over near the frozen yogurt machines, "just pick a size cup and fill it up with the kind flavors you want."

Once Austin bought the chocolate flavored frozen yogurt he rushed to get back home. He could already feel his eyes closing.

When he got back home he walked back to his room to find Ally sleeping on his bed.

"Well at least one of us is getting good sleep," he said in his head.

He shook Ally lightly to try and wake her up. When she did he looked at him with tired eyes.

"Sorry to wake you but I got that chocolate ice cream you wanted," he told her not mentioning the fact that it was frozen yogurt. There was no way he was going to find her ice cream. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh hey Austin. Thanks for the ice cream but you can just put that in the freezer. I started craving pickles and found some drawers," she told him slowly being lulled back into sleep.

Austin couldn't help but silently scream as he stared at the frozen yogurt in his hand. But Ally couldn't help cravings.

After putting the frozen yogurt in the freezer Austin practically collapsed on the bed. Maybe he could catch up on some sleep because that ice cream looked as if it was starting to grow legs.

* * *

"Austin! Can you come in here for a second?" Ally yelled from her room.

Austin carefully walked into her room. Lately the pregnancy had made Ally _a little_ moody. There was one bad incident luckily Dez was the only one who left crying. But Austin had been walking on rocks whenever he was near her. He'd try to actually think of what he'd say before he said it. If he said the wrong thing, he could leave crying like Dez or hurt with physical pain.

"Is everything okay," he asked as he went to sit as far away from her on her bed.

"So I'm going out with Trish and Carrie tonight. I was just wondering, does this dress make me look fat?" she asked posing the dress for him. Austin was suddenly speechless for any words. He didn't know what he could possibly be getting himself into.

"Um..well..you see," he stuttered trying to think of the words.

"I am fat aren't I?" she cried sitting down next to him.

"No! No you're not. Ally you're pregnant you are obviously going to get bigger. But you are perfect the way you are," he spoke before continuing when she didn't stop him, "you may start to get bigger but it's just because our baby is growing in you. And that's a wonderful thing. I will always be grateful for everything you have to go through in this pregnancy."

"That's so sweet," she cried with tears of joy, "but you indirectly said I'm getting fat!"

He spent the rest of his day trying to apologize to her. She eventually forgave him but not without hurting him a few times.

* * *

Austin sat on the couch waiting for Ally to get home from work. Ever since they began working together it became a tradition for the first person home to cook dinner. Although Ally was always skeptical to eat whatever Austin cooked. But he would always reassure her the it was edible.

Ally came into the apartment slamming the door loudly. Austin jumped up from his spot on the couch surprised by the loud noise.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so mad?" Austin asked walking over to her.

"My dad told me today that I'm growing a bump," she angrily revealed throwing her purse onto couch.

"What's wrong with that? You do remember that you're pregnant right?"

"Yes! But he indirectly called me fat. Just like how you did a few weeks ago," she pouted as he lead her back to the couch.

"No one means to call you fat. What they mean to say is that you have a life growing in you."

"Well I still don't like it."

"Okay that's fine. Why don't you, me, and the baby," he said rubbing her stomach as she tried to resist smiling, "go eat the dinner I prepared for all of us?"

Luckily Ally's moody side soon subsided as through the pregnancy. Sometimes she did have her outbursts from time to time Austin was always there to help her feel better. He'd always be.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: hope you guys like this chapter. just so you guys know the layout of the next few chapters will be ally and austin going through pregnancy things. don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

**by the way sorry this is being posted like a month later. i've been stuck on chapters lately not knowing how to start them. also i can't believe the show is done with filming. it feels like i was watching the first episode yesterday.**


	10. Chapter 10

All they had asked for was some practice with children. They definitely got more than they asked for.

Dez and his wife were more than willing to hand their children for the whole day and night to Austin and Ally. Apparently parenting life had been tiring so they could have used a night to themselves. This was not comforting or helpful to the soon-to-be parents. They were so excited to get a look at what it'd be like to be a mother and father.

But as Dez and Carrie drove away quickly in their car, leaving their two children in the arms of their friends, the two looked at each other questioningly. They looked at the kids now in their responsibility. They were beginning to rethink the favor they had asked of their friends.

They walked back to the living room where Austin gently laid the car seat with the baby in it on the ground. While the four year old child followed behind Ally like a lost kid. Everything was going pretty well so far. But it also has only been a few minutes. The children were going to be staying overnight, so they had a long time for things to become chaotic.

"Hey there little baby," Austin carefully cradled the little baby in his arms. Unfortunately the baby didn't appreciated being woken from its nap. It let out a shrill cry that shocked both Austin and Ally at the loudness.

At that moment everything began to unravel. The pair scrambled to get anything that would get the baby to stop crying. It was like jumping in bed at the loud noise of an alarm. The parents of the children apparently forgot to mention that they had gotten their young son hyped up on sugar. Because the boy who seemed quiet at first sight was suddenly jumping and running everywhere.

The adults didn't know what to do. They didn't know which situation to handle first. It was as if they were both being pulled in a million directions. How did their babysitting go from so calm and peaceful to loud and hectic in a matter of seconds?

* * *

The two babysitters sighed tiredly onto the couch. They have had a long day and it was only lunch time. They managed to get the children to calm down. Austin had handed Ally the baby to chase the little boy. Once he caught the kid, Austin sat the little boy in front of their television. Eventually the child fell asleep watching some cartoon teaching about colors and shapes.

Ally, with the crying baby in her arms, frantically looked through the bag Dez and Carrie had left them with. She first tried to give the baby a pacifier but it kept moving not wanting it. The girl felt like crying herself with all the hormones a running through her. She had already checked to see if it needed a diaper change.

She had immediately grabbed a bottle of milk when she saw it peeking in the side of the bag. How could she not have realized the baby probably would want food? When the bottle was placed at her lips, the baby gladly began drinking the milk.

Ally made her way back to the living room where she found Austin laying on the couch. With the baby still in her arms eating, she went to sit down next to Austin. Although it was ten times harder just sitting on the couch because of her pregnancy but also holding and feeding the baby made it extra difficult.

Austin watched as she struggled to do this before going back to watching the cartoon that the child was seeming to enjoy. He was going to jump in and offer her assistance but by now knew better. The girl tended to be quite persistent and stubborn so he knew that she wouldn't accept his offer to help her. After a few minutes of strategizing, the girl finally plopped onto the couch and managed not to disturb the baby's eating.

The girl has noticed that the baby had directed its attention towards her. It's doe eyes stared at her while still drinking the milk. Ally smiled at the baby. She realized that this would be her in months time when she gave birth. She would be feeding, changing, and loving her own child. But in times when she wasn't at her best, Austin would be there to help assist her.

She looked over at said person to see him passed out next to her. His mouth open and a little drool coming out of it. Ally couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. She didn't understand how she managed to get so lucky to meet him and now have him be the father of their baby.

* * *

Later on towards the night the two adults realized they didn't have any food for them to eat dinner. The man had offered to go out to buy their food. But Ally realized that she has been so indecisive lately that she'd end up bothering him his entire food journey. So they decided, well **she** decided, that she'd go buy them what ever she was in the mood to eat. This way Austin wouldn't have to make many trips to multiple restaurants.

Although Austin suspected that there was an alternative motive her to willingness. He knew that she actually just wanted a while without the screaming, persistent need to go the bathroom, and hyper activity of the children. He almost began to complain, not wanting to be left alone with the kids, but she was already out the door.

"She'll be right back," he thought to himself, "there's no need to freak out. This will be good practice for when I'm a father."

It only took a few minutes for everything to turn to unbelievable madness. The little boy was no where to be found and it didn't help when the baby was crying. One minute the little boy was sleeping in front of the television but the next thing Austin knew he was gone. He wasn't sure where he could be. He had looked everywhere he possibly could. He looked in the kitchen, his room, Ally's room, and even under all the furniture.

He couldn't concentrate with the loud screeching of the baby, so he tended to its needs first. It was much tougher when the baby didn't stop crying after all his attempts. He even began just to cry along with the baby, it didn't work. So he did the only thing left that he could do. Austin began frantically swaying back and forth all while trying to sing over the baby's loud screams.

The baby seemed to enjoy the soothing singing because it's cries were now quieter. Austin kept singing, thankful that his quick thinking could help him at the moment. Soon enough the baby wasn't crying anymore and actually fell asleep. The man placed the baby back in its crib before returning his attention to the missing little boy.

He had no idea where to look anymore. But the little boy was part Dez so Austin began thinking to himself, "where would Dez be?"

Immediately the man went to the many different, crazy places the little boy could have ran off to. He remembered one place he had somehow forgotten to look at. Austin ran towards the bathroom to find the little boy. He was trying to reach the sink handles since he wasn't tall enough to turn them.

"Hey little man let me help you with that," Austin twisted the knobs and lifted the boy to help him, "don't scare me like that again."

"I sorry," the little boy apologized, "I had to go pee pee and couldn't wait for the baby to stop crying."

Austin carried the little boy in his arms as he walked down stairs. But he put him on the ground when he heard the jingling of keys in the door lock. Ally barely got a word out of her before she felt as if her breath was caught out of her throat. Austin had hugged her so hard, thankful that he wasn't the only adult anymore in the room.

"Looks like someone missed me," Ally joked as Austin was on his knees hugging her waist, "so after some thinking and deciding I bought us some chinese food."

"Please never leave me alone with the children ever again," he pleaded with a pout on his face, "I missed you baby," he kissed her stomach while she gave him a weird look.

"It looks like everything went fine," she went over to the little boy who was laughing at the sight, "come on little guy. Let's go eat some dinner."

A few minutes later Austin composed himself before going to the kitchen to join eating dinner. After that night the two felt as if they were truly ready for parenthood. It wouldn't be easy but they were ready for any obstacle to head their way.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: i really like how this chapter turned out. my ipod at first accidentally deleted this chapter so i had to rewrite it but i like this better than the other one. i hope you guys liked it!**

**by the way this is the tenth chapter and that's so crazy for me how well this story has done. it has 13k views and that's so amazing! and this story now has more than 100 reviews! that's so crazy like my mind still can't comprehend it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Excitement was filled throughout the apartment full of people. All of them had to same motive in their minds, to find out the gender of the baby.

The soon to be parents recently had an ultrasound appointment where they had the choice to find out the sex of their child or not. But the two had decided what they wanted to do a long while ago. They were going to have a gender reveal party where they and close friends and family would also become acknowledged of the baby's gender. They would have the doctor write down the baby's sex and have someone make a cake with either blue or pink cake mix. For extra precaution, they were going to have someone else pick up the cake to not spoil anything too early for the two.

Austin and Ally couldn't be anymore excited for this party. They would finally be able to stop calling their child an "it." This also meant they could begin shopping for the baby. Although they had done little shopping before, they sometimes weren't sure whether or not to buy an item. They also wanted to be able to decorate the baby's room to accommodate and coordinate with its gender.

Everyone else just wanted to know if they won the many bets and gambles they had made on whether the baby was a boy or girl. Even Austin, who had bet it would be a girl, couldn't help participate. Thankfully Ally wasn't upset and only laughed at when had he told her. Her father even joined in on the fun, which surprised Ally considering how much of a cheapskate her father could be at times.

* * *

It took everything in the two to not look at the piece of paper in their hand. It would be so easy to just _accidentally_ have it slip on the floor and take a look. But they both had promised each other not to. So in the end they wouldn't. Not even as they handed the paper in the baker's hand. Although it did almost rip in half when Ally's tight grip on it wouldn't let go.

But the moment had passed as they drove away and tried to take their minds off of it. It was still a couple of weeks before the party. They didn't want to continue to torture themselves. The two knew that the wait would be worth it in the end.

Ally then revealed to Austin that she and the baby were hungry since they had yet to eat lunch. Although it had only been a couple of hours since both of them had eaten, Austin didn't argue with her since he would always be in the mood to eat. He drove them to a near by fast food restaurant. He helped Ally out of the car as they continued their way to the restaurant. She had told him many times that he didn't need to help her up just yet but he did anyway.

Luckily she no longer took it as an insult whenever someone told her how big her stomach was getting. Her mood swings were now down to a minimum but that didn't mean they just stopped. She had her emotional moments where Austin would be there to comfort and soothe her.

They had gotten so much closer since they first met but having a baby together probably had a big affect on it. By now the future father already knew what Ally wanted to eat and ordered for her. Then she came up from behind him smiling and ordered his lunch for him. They retrieved their food and went to sit down in a table.

"So have you felt the baby start kick yet?" Austin asked as he dug into his food delightfully.

"No not yet but it should happen soon. I'm excited and yet nervous for it though," she revealed with uneasiness in her voice.

"How come?" he looked at her confused, "isn't it supposed to be the best thing ever?"

"Well yeah it is," she sighed, "it's just at that moment it'll start to feel real. That I'm really having a baby." He hummed in response understanding where she was coming from. He had recently went to his parent's house and had a talk with his own father.

Austin was beginning to wonder why he didn't feel like a father, almost as if he wasn't really having this baby. So while talking to his dad he asked when he felt like he was truly a father. His father told him that the moment when he first held Austin in his arms and he grabbed onto his finger was when he knew. He knew he was a father and would protect his child at all costs.

"I guess all we can really do is take it all one step at a time," Austin comfortingly told her once he was done daydreaming.

"Giving birth is going to be one **huge** step," she said rubbing her stomach now out of habit.

* * *

The gender reveal party couldn't come any sooner. The suspense and pure curiosity of the sex was beginning to haunt the parents. Austin had almost spoiled it for himself by looking at a CD the doctor gave them to figure it out himself. Luckily the mother of said baby had gotten home before he could press "play."

Ally was also pained with curiosity, but was not as bad as he was. She was more stressed about planning the party. She did have the help of friends and family but they honestly made her more anxious. Although they did help, they tended to all have so many and different opinions. It all could be overwhelming at times.

But she did it all with their assistance. She managed to incorporate all the ideas and plan a party. There was a decent amount of friends and family supposed to attend. Austin's parents had offered let the two hold the party at their house. Their apartment wouldn't have been big enough to have a party so they gratefully accepted.

Now the day was here and Ally was now walking around like a chicken without its head. She'd be running but that probably wouldn't be best with a baby in her stomach. There was so much to be done in such little time. The soon to be grandfathers went out to pick up the cake that would reveal the sex.

Austin sat on a chair enjoying his breakfast which annoyed Ally to the max.

"You know you could help me," she complained with irritation.

"I could but that would mean that I would have to stop eating my food. Which would result in me becoming under nourished," he continued, "then I would not be able to form these tasks to my full ability."

He felt proud of his counterattack but the smirk left his face as he looked at the look on her face. She definitely didn't think his remark was as clever as he thought it was. He quickly moved from his seat to help set up. Once he was out of sight she had a look of satisfaction on her face.

* * *

It was now later towards the day and people had now began to arrive. Ally felt like she could finally breathe right again because they had managed to get everything together just in time. But not before their fathers almost dropped the cake giving everyone a mini heart attack.

But the party was starting and it all seemed to be going well. So now all that was left to do was enjoy themselves and find out what their baby is. As people walked into the home they greeted the two soon to be parents. Although they didn't bring any presents because they had asked no one bring anything until the baby shower. Austin saw Dez enter the house and immediately went to his side where they did their traditional handshake.

Ally looked next to her to see that Austin had disappeared she found him next to his friend. He was showing Dez the most recent sonograms they had gotten from an ultrasound. He was going to be an amazing dad and no matter what anyone said he was ready for this. More friends and family had arrived, like Trish, Austin's uncle, and cousin, everyone was now eating all the food Ally had prepared.

It was astounding how much energy she had to wake up early in the morning to cook a large amount of food for a large amount of people. Not even Austin, who wasn't a pregnant women, woke up when she had tried to pry him out of bed. But she didn't mind because it helped them save money from buying and it brought her joy seeing the happy faces of everyone as they ate.

As everyone began cleaning up their plate and garbage the grandparents came in with the cake. The hosts of the event looked at each other as they saw the cake. This moment was going to be one they'd remember for as long as they lived. They had been waiting so long and imagining what this moment would be like and now it was happening.

Ally's mom told everyone to gather around as they would be cutting the gender-revealing cake soon. Austin had helped Ally stand up, although she told him yet again that she didn't need help. They began walking towards the cake until the cake was mere feet from them. Everyone around them looked so excited and curious to know whether or not they won the bets they had made.

"It's going to be a boy!" one of Ally's coworkers shouted. That created a spark of people who began shouting what they thought the baby is.

Everyone silenced as Austin's dad handed him a knife to cut the cake. This was it. They placed both of their hands on it as the knife touched then cake. They had waited so long. The knife sliced down the cake. It all seemed like it was happening in slow motion. They cut the other side of the slice of cake. The anticipation was killing everyone. Then everyone knew what the baby is.

"It's a girl!" Austin shouted jumping in place. Many people cheered in happiness while some groaned. Not happy that they had lost money that they had bet and guessed wrong. Although everyone congratulated the two as they passed them and took a slice of the pink cake.

Ally had gotten herself and Austin a giant slice of cake and they went back to their seats to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

It was late at night hours after the party had ended. Austin had driven them back to their apartment. It's weird how in a matter of months "his apartment became "their" apartment. But ever since she had arrived in his life he has been nothing but happy and smiling all the time.

"What are you smiling about?" Ally asked curiously with a hand on her stomach, "you always smile but you seem extremely joyful right now." He placed his hand on top of hers and although the baby hadn't started kicking yet they knew she should be soon.

"A girl. Ally we're having a little baby girl," he gushed to her like a fangirl, "I'm going to care for her so much."

"Now we have get to do all the planning," she said already thinking about everything in her head, "pick a name, buy baby clothes and supplies, have a baby shower."

"Don't forget about the part where we actually have the baby," he joked joked with her and she giggled.

They made it to their bedroom where they were both laying down. It was almost as if they were drunk, but with happiness. It still seemed like they had a long way to go but soon enough there little girl would be here. Their baby girl would soon be born where she would be loved more than other child in the world.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: it's a girl! or is it? im so evil. i hope you guys liked this chapter. sorry for not updating very often lately. hopefully because im on summer break now ill be able to update more often. but no promises. and thank you for everyone who has read this story. i get surprised every time one of my favorite authors reviews, follows or any of that. also so many of my internet friends have read this story and it blows my mind. **

**honestly when i made this i hoped for at least twenty reviews so thank you to the people who review.**


	12. Chapter 12

"I just don't get why you need to go maternity clothes shopping," he sluggishly followed her obviously not wanting to be there, "your clothes still look like they fit you perfectly."

"Austin that's because I'm wearing your clothes right now. I've been wearing your clothes for the past week," she retorted back, "my pants don't zip all the way and all of my shirts are now crop tops."

"Well then I don't understand why exactly I had to be the one to come with you," he complained, "couldn't you have asked Trish, your mom, or even my mom?"

She explained to him for what seemed like the thousandth time. She had asked them to help her maternity clothes shop but they all said they were busy. She even asked Dez to go with her but he said he was too busy taking care of his kids while Carrie was away for her job for a few days. Her only option was Austin. She told him that if he did go with her that she would make him the biggest pancake stack for him. He couldn't turn down that offer so he accepted.

Now that he was here he couldn't help but wonder why he had accepted in the first place. It seemed as if he was the only guy in any of these maternity stores. He wanted to do as much as he could to help her through the pregnancy, but he was no fashionista. Whenever she would ask if she looked nice he would always answer "yes" because everything did look magnificent on her.

There were so many clothes, shoes, and accessories. It was beginning to make the blonde lightheaded. Ally rolled her eyes at him and told him he could just wait outside for her to finish. He quickly made his way out of the store practically running. She watched him, shaking her head but a small smile on her face. She expected nothing less of a reaction from him. When he was out of the doors he went to sit down on a couch right in front of the store.

There was a guy already sitting there so he went to sit down next to the guy. It was silent so Austin was surprised when the man next to him spoke up.

"Which lady is yours?" Austin looked at the man not sure if he was talking to him. But he knew he was when he saw the guy looking right at him. He looked inside to try to find Ally. He pointed to her from where he sat when he found her.

"The one holding up the pink top," he told the stranger, "but we're not dating or anything, we're just having a baby together." The guy gave him a weird look as he tried to comprehend what he had just hear. Austin asked him the same question back figuring he was here for the same reason also.

"Mine is the who has more clothes than she can carry in her arms," the man pointed to, "this is going to be our third now."

The first time to be father stared at the man in amazement. The whole time his pregnant friend was in the store he spent talking to this man. He asked him questions about fatherhood, childbirth, and pregnancy. When Ally walked out of the store with bags of clothes, she found Austin listening to some stranger as if he was a kid in a library.

He looked like he was so interested in their conversation that she almost just left him there alone. But decided that she didn't want to have him running around the mall looking for her.

When she reached where he was she cleared her throat, "hey Austin sorry to interrupt your conversation with your new friend. But I'm finished with maternity shopping."

"Oh it's okay," the man spoke up, "the lad was just asking some questions about taking care of children and what not."

The two said their goodbyes to the man and later on did Austin realize he never did catch the guy's name.

* * *

After buying maternity clothes Ally suggested that they go to the store to start buying baby supplies. The blond was very excited for this kind of shopping. This time he wasn't going to be waiting outside for Ally to finish but would be like a kid in the candy store.

When he first thought about having a child, he imagined him and whoever the mother would be buying a bunch of little, adorable baby clothes. Buying the pacifiers, crib, and even paint to change the color of the baby's future nursery room. It was also going to be much easier to be much easier since they found out she was having a girl. Austin could barely stay in his seat in the car as he drove them to the nearest store.

As soon as he had parked the car he was off and running, leaving the five month pregnant women in the car to get out herself. This wouldn't have been a problem a few months ago but now her stomach had suddenly grown about the size of a soccer ball. So she struggled as tried to find a way to get out of the car.

When she finally did she tried walking into the store as quickly as she could so that she could scold Austin. But once she was inside she found she couldn't because she was smiling too much. As soon as she walked in she caught him with arms full of baby clothes and toys. She actually didn't know how she could have recognized him with his face not visible behind he pile he held in his arms.

"What?" he asked as she laughed at his funny appearance. She didn't have to look to know the current look of pure confusion on his face, "what's so funny?"

She didn't respond and only laughed some more. She went help him by taking some of the items he was carrying. She went over to a nearby table and placed all the stuff down and Austin followed behind her.

"You do know we don't all of this, right?" looking at all of it at once was she beginning the see just how much he really gotten, "when I have a baby shower people are all going to bring gifts."

"Well it's not like I can't afford it. Anyway nothing is ever going to be **too much** for my child," he said rubbing his hand on protruding stomach. Ally already knew that her daughter was going to be spoiled by her father. She began sorting out all the clothes and other items they would buy and the things they wouldn't.

She picked up a onesie and instantly fell in love with it. It said "daddy's little rockstar" on the front and knew why Austin had chosen it. She placed it in the pile of things they would buy.

After putting everything a pile and looking around some more, the two made their way to the "checkout" aisle. Austin couldn't help but imagine his daughter's little body in the clothes they were buying and her playing with the toys. Everything else they were just going to have their guests hopefully get them as presents to her baby shower.

* * *

Later that evening when the two were eating dinner they were contemplating names for their child. It seems as if the two could never find a name they both liked. They would never be able to find a "somewhere in the middle" because doing that with names isn't as easy.

They knew when they held their daughter in their arms they'd know. But for now they might as well at least try to compromise on a name. It was going to be a while anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: sorry this chapter is kind of short. i really tried to drag it out as long as i could. i keep experiencing writer's block but i do try to keep updating. hopefully since it's summer it'll be easier for me to update often. by the way if you guys have any suggestions for baby names please either review them or tell me them through my social media accounts that can be found in my bio. :)**

**hope you guys liked it! **


	13. Chapter 13

It was crazy how fast everything was happening. In a matter of five and a half months, Ally has gotten pregnant by some guy her co-worker has introduced her to. She has become best friends with said guy and now live together. Things were changing and happening very quickly but she honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Austin was practicing his music in the house with Ally there watching him. She loved watching and hearing him sing because he was so passionate. The fact that he had a good voice was also a huge plus. He also loves to sing to the baby just as much as he talks to her stomach. This way their daughter would be able to recognize her father when she was born.

Austin's career has been slowing down since he found out he was having a baby. But the record company he had recently signed with seemed to understand. They allowed him to record his music here and there whenever he wrote a new song, saying that a few months after their daughter was born that he should release his first album. This let him be with Ally whenever she needed him and continue his job at the same time.

Ally had been sitting down in a nearby couch minding her own business when she felt like butterflies were in her stomach. Her first reaction was that there was something wrong. She looked to her abdomen and waited a few seconds. Then it happened again except it was a little more harder and felt less like butterflies. She then realized that there wasn't anything wrong, in fact it was amazing.

She quickly rushed up from the couch which was more difficult with her stomach in the way. But when she did she rushed over to where Austin was and was shouting at him.

"Austin! Austin! The baby kicked," she ecstatically stated with her hands on her stomach waiting for the feeling to come again, "I think the baby really loves the sound of your singing."

This prompted him to begin singing again but had his hands now also on her stomach too. After a few minutes he had yet to feel any sort of movement. Ally reassured him that it was probably a fluke or the baby maybe went back to sleep in her tummy.

He went back to singing and took his hands off of her stomach. He went back to singing and she said she felt the baby kick this time for sure. But when he placed his hands on her stomach he felt no such thing. He even tried singing while his hands were on her stomach.

But it seemed as if the baby didn't want to make herself known to her dad just yet. It was ultimately frustrated Austin. For weeks Ally would tell him about how the baby was being really active and kicking. But never would he feel anything. The pregnant woman who seemed to be the only one to feel these kicks felt bad for Austin. She could only hope one of these days her baby would stop teasing her father and kick for him to be able to feel.

* * *

He woke up from his deep slumber unsure as to why he was sudden brought out of his sleep. So he ignored it and tried to close his eyes. But he was once again awoken when he felt a slight pressure on one of his hands.

It was the arm that was wrapped around Ally's body. His hand was rested right on stomach. He then again felt the feeling that had woke him up from his sleep. It took Austin a few minutes to figure out what it was.

But the pure joy he felt when he realized what it was, was indescribable. The baby had kicked his hand and had woken him up. Ally had gotten used to their baby girl kicking her in her sleep that she doesn't even wake up anymore when it happens.

This was the first time Austin had felt their baby girl kick. So for him this was a moment of triumph and he no longer felt tried or sleepy. It suddenly became so much more real that all of this was happening. A baby was growing in his friend's stomach that was also his. Said baby was now big enough to kick him in his hand and that was just so astonishing to him.

Just like he's been doing since he found out Ally was pregnant, he crouched down to Ally's stomach and began talking to their daughter. But he kept his hand on her stomach to make sure he felt wouldn't miss any kicks.

"Hi baby," Austin started saying, "I usually would be really cranky to anyone who wakes me up this early in the morning. But this one time I guess I'll make an exception."

He continue speaking, "I can't wait to meet you. We've been getting everything ready for you. Your mom and I have been buying toys to play with and pretty little clothes for you to wear." He remembers buying the baby shoes and seeing how incredibly small they were. He imagined what it'd be like to be putting his daughter's feet to wear them.

He kept talking to his daughter for a little while before he felt a hand petting his hair. He looked up to see that Ally awake. "Sorry did I wake you"? he asked.

"No it's fine. I've been awake since she started kicking," she reassured him.

The two spent the rest of the night talking to their child. Just like they say, when the baby is awake so are the parents. But Austin didn't mind since he spent the whole night with his hand on Ally's stomach and never did the baby stop kicking his hand.

* * *

She should be used to it by now. It's been weeks since it had first happened. But at this moment she had to be so giggly and distracted by it when she shouldn't be. This was no laughing matter. She was supposed to completely serious.

Ally had stopped working at Sonic Boom for the time being. She planned on going back a few months after having the baby and was settled down. She would only come in whenever her father called because of a last minute emergency or just needed her to keep Dez in line.

Just like this morning when Ally was resting on the couch with Austin. She had gotten a call from her father asking, well really begging, her to come in. Apparently the store was at its busiest and he couldn't handle it himself. Ally told Austin that she'd be fine and that she'd call if she needed wasn't.

Once she was at the store, she immediately made her way to the register. But as soon as she was sat down on a chair in front of the register, her baby seemed to have other ideas. She became uncomfortable in her seat and her daughter began kicking rapidly. It was distracting and whenever a customer asked her a question she couldn't help but not pay attention.

"Mam? I was asking where the guitar picks are," a customer impatiently asked.

"Oh I'm sorry! Their over there in that jar," she pointed at them, "their free by the way so take as many as you need."

She placed a hand to her stomach this time not instinctively but to try and calm down the baby in her tummy. She's only been in the store working for an hour and already didn't know how much longer she'd be able to handle this.

She told her dad that she was going on her break and he was fine with it. She went to go sit down next to Dez. He began ranting about some fight he and Carrie had had the other day. In the middle of his ranting Ally could help but laugh. Not at his argument with his wife, but the baby's consistent kicking was making her now laugh.

"What's so funny?" the red head had now began hysterically crying, "is my fights with my wife funny to you?"

"Oh no Dez I'm sorry," she apologized to her friend and co-worker, "it's just that the baby has been kicking me this whole day. I swear I don't think you're fight with Carrie was any funny."

She finally got Dez to somewhat calm down a little after. But her little munchkin growing in her stomach didn't mind that she was working. Because after her break the kicks didn't stop nor slow down.

Once the day was over, she couldn't wait to get home to Austin. She knew he'd be able to calm their baby down. She immediately sighed as she lied down next to him on the couch, the same spot she left him in the morning. He turned to her and asked about how her day at work went.

She told him about his conundrum. He nodded his head along, listening to her. Once she was finished talking, he put his hand on her stomach to find out that she was indeed correct. It felt like their daughter was doing somersaults in Ally's stomach.

He rubbed her stomach as he started singing a new song he recently wrote. It was a lullaby for the baby. After he finished, he noticed that the movement he had felt wasn't there anymore. Ally sighed but now in relief that her baby was most likely asleep now.

But honestly Ally loved the feeling of her daughter kicking. It made her feel as if her daughter was always there with her, which she technically was. It made her know that her daughter was growing right in her stomach. It also gave Ally another chance to be able to listen to Austin singing. This was one of those moments she wouldn't ever forget.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All credit goes to Austin &amp; Ally and Disney Channel. **

**a/n: i hope you guys liked this! i actually like how well this turned out. thank you guys so much for your continued reading of this story. **

**by the way, the laughing at baby kicks is kind of based off a real life story. my pregnant teacher one day was teaching us and suddenly started laughing. she told us it was because her baby was kicking and was distracting her. i thought it was just the cutest thing so added it to my story. ****also the baby kicking austin in his sleep is kind of based off a scene from "blindsided" which is amazing story written by "weesh"**


End file.
